April Fools
by AliceKiryu
Summary: One of Kaname's favorite time of year. Kaname plans to freak out Zero for his "April fools" joke... But how far will Kaname go to make his prank successful?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**:(pale) Ooh... This is my first Fanfiction story. I sorry if its sucks. (Hides face in hoodie) _

Enjoy the story. Looking forward to your comments. (sarcasm)

* * *

><p>"<strong>April Fools!"<strong>

**Chapter one**

**Kaname's POV:**

I woke up this afternoon with a smile on my face. Today was one of my favorite days of the year… "April fools'" day. Yes, the only time of year were I can pull pranks on Zero and Yuki wouldn't scold me about it.

I looked up at the clock, "Six o'clock." I said to myself. I had to wait another hour before I could start ruining Kiryu's day. I couldn't wait to start my prank for this year.

This year I wanted to freak out Zero. I've never seen him freaked out before so, I figured this year I would try too. This prank though, it would shock some of the Day class students.

For my past time, I took a nice hot shower and read a book til' it was seven. I put on my uniform and headed down the stairs.

"Morning Kaname-sama."

I looked up at Hanabusa. He was smiling as always when I looked at him. "Morning Aido." I gave him a gentel smile back. Then that wonderful bright smile of his grew bigger. Everyone was smiling up at me. "Shall we go?" I asked. Everyone bowed their heads' and we went out the door.

I walked faster than usaual but, I tried not to make it look like I was in a hurry.

"Kaname?"

I knew that vocie well. "Yes, Ichijo?" I said; turning around.

"You seem to be in a bit of a hurry… Are you okay?" He look at me with concern. I simply gave him a smile, "Everythings fine, Ichijo." I continued walking.

We stopped at the grounds of the Moon Dorm. I could hear Yuki yelling at everyone to calm down. I began to get impateint. I started pacing back and forth and tapping my foot.

"Kaname is something troubling you?" Ruka caught me by surprise. Ruka was more annoying than Aido. She always asked what was going on. "Im fine." I said bluntly.

The doors began to creak. As everyone walked though, I took my time. I tried looking for Zero.

"Your it!" Aido suddenly caught my attention. He was pointing at Yuki. Hanabusa has played the "Invading dream" thing for awhile now. I ignored it and continued looking for Zero. I found him using his famous glare at the other Night class students walking passed him. That evil smile of mine grew.

It wasn't long until he flashed his glare at me. I looked back at everyone, "Go on with out me, I'll catch up later." They respectfully nodded and left.

I turnned my head back facing Zero... He was still glaring at me. I stop a couple feet infront of him.

"What do want Kuran?" He hissed.

"My, my, aren't you scary?" I chuckled; walking closer to him. He just continued glaring.

"What the hell do you really want?" he snapped at me.

My face inched closer to his, "It seems you'er in a bad mood," My eyes travled up and down his body," I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Just get to class Kuran." He said; rolling his eyes.

"Very well." I smiled.

He gave me one last glare than he turnned away from me. And that was the moment I grabbed his ass ( Damn was it tight!). He jumpped straight in the air and looked at me in surprise. His face red but his eyes were fire; with anger. I got the reaction I wanted. I looked at the Day class students... They were pale.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled.

I just smiled and walked away. "You bastard, Im not done talking to you!" I continued to ignore him and headed to class.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

Me: Hee, hee! Kaname is such a pervert!

Zero: Tell me about it.

Me: Aaack, Zero! How long have you've been standing there?

Zero: Long enough...

Me: (nervously) Heh, hee...

Zero: I would like to talk to you about this anyway.

Me: No Zero! Its not what it looks like! Its-

**(unable to continue)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**: Hee, hee! Zero's turn! Wow...This is a pretty short chapter...Im sorry. Oh, this also won't be updated til' after X- Mas break. Well...enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Zero's POV:**

That fucking son of a bitch! What the hell did he grab my ass for? I looked at the other students. They were staring with pale faces.

"What the hell are you looking at," I hissed, "Go back to your dorms now!"

They all scurred back to their dorms without a fuss. I put my hand on my cheek... It felt hot.

"Damn it! He made me blush!" I growled; kicking the tree nearest to me.

"Zero!" I turnned around to look at Yuki but, she punched me in the rib as soon as I turnned.

"OW!" I excalimed. " Stop being mean to the Day Class!" She fussed.

"Hey Yuki?"

"Yeah Zero?"

"Do you know what the hell is wrong with Kuran today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you not see him grab my freakin' ass?"

"Oh, Zero he's only joking around! Today is one of his favortie days you know?"

She ran off. "I'll see you at portal!" she yelled back.

His favorite day? What the hell is today anyway? Lets see...yesterday was March the 31st so that means today is-

My whole body froze, "A-apirl the first." I said out loud. This is the only time of year that bastard can pull stupid jokes on me and Yuki won't do a thing about it! Last year he did a prank I'll never forget.

I was taking a shower in the Headmaster's bathroom (Because the bathroom in my dorm closes at dust.) and I heard someone come in. "Yuki?" I called out; coming out of the shower. I put the towle around my waist and opened the door. I notice a note near the sink; where my clothes were suppost to be!

The note said, " Hey Kiryu, thought I'd stop by to say 'Hi' and to tell you that I put your clothes all the way back in your dorm room. Good luck not getting caught on your way over there. HAHA! -Kaname."

As angry as I was I had to go get my clothes. So I tried my best not to be seen. I made it to the boys dorm so far without being caught but... As soon as I went up-stairs there were a bunch of guys talking infront of the"Dorm presidents" room. I didn't want to but I had to walk past them. I took a deep breath and started walking. They started saying, "Heyy Zero?" and, "Looking good thier Kiryu." They also started whistling to.

I slamed to door in my room. I hated that bastrad. I sighed with frustrtion and look for my clothes. Then I notice another note near my bed. This one said, "HAHAHA! April Fools Kiryu! Your clothes were under the sink the whole time! HEE, HEE. -Kaname"

That blood-sucker! I was stubborn enough to believe that he really took my clothes. But only God knows what he's planning this year.

I thought about it for awhile but nothing hit me. The only thing I can do is to be ready for whatever he's got to throw at me today.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>:

Ichijo: You know if Zero and Kaname catch you typing this...you'll be in big trouble.

Rido: To the hell with that! I like this so far. You should make Kaname do something bold next!

Me: Thank you Rido. I'm enjoying this myself.

Shiki: I think its okay...

Rima: I agree...

Rido: So what are you planning to do in the next chapter?

Me: You'll have to wait and see. HEE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **WooHoo...sorry this took so long. I've been really busy with school work. I freakin' **SUCKS**! Plus I can't get on my dad's computer and my computer class has been busy...so that the only way I can type my story... I can only type it at school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Kaname's POV:**

I had to admit it. Zero expression so was funny! I wasn't done with him yet though. I was planning to skip class to finished what I started. Of course, I know the teacher is going to ask where I'm going but, I'm a pureblood. They have to listen to me and I can go as I please.

I looked out the window for Zero; he would start patrol soon. I looked back down at my book and contuined read. The teacher kept going on and on about how long we've lived here.

I finally senesed Kiryu near by. I walked towards the door.

" Kaname-sama, where are you going?" asked the teacher.

" To take care a business," I said; as I opened the door, " May I?"

" Of course Kaname-sama." The teacher bowed.

I followed Zero's scent to the court yard. He was sitting near a tree with his eyes closed but, he jumpped to his feet when he senesed me.

" What know, Kuran?" he growled.

I give him a smile, " Nothing, I just want to talk to you." I began to walk towards him.

" Kuran I have a question." Zero said.

" And what is that question?" I asked.

"What the hell did you grab my ass for earlier today?" He sneered.

I inched my face closer to his, " Why do you want to know Zero? Did it bother you that much?" I ran my hand through his hair; playing with it. He suddenly slapped my hand away.

"Cut it out Kuran." He said in a flat voice.

My smile faided... He didn't react how I wanted.

" I know want your trying to do but, its not gonna work now." He said; walking past me.

Shit he's figured it out... Damn it, what now? He's not gonna win this one! Im not ever through with him yet! I rushed forward. I grab him by the collar and crushed him against the tree.

"What the hell!" He hissed.

"You think I was joking Kiryu?" I said flatly.

"Yes..." He said; rolling his eyes.

I pinned him to the tree harder, "I wasn't..." I growled. I notice he was pulling out his gun but I grabbed his wrist before he could trigger it. " You won't be needing that Zero." I smiled; twisting his wrist.

"Ow!" He exclaimed; glaring at me. He let go of the gun and it fell into the damp grass.

I put my lips to his ear. "Whats the matter Zero? Did I hurt you?" I whispereed; licking the shell of his ear. I felt him shudder under me.

"O-oh okay Kuran...You can stop." He's voice cracked.

I was close. I twisted his wrist again and he let out a sharp cry of pain. I sighed with delight. I breathed in his ear, "Im going to make you cry for more tonight Zero...Louder...Longer...and Sexier." Whoa...Were did that come from? I don't know why I said that but it made him shudder.

"Okay, okay! I give up Kuran! Just stop it!" He screamed at me.

He still didn't believe I was serious. I to make him think that I am...But for that I have to do something bold and I know Im not going to like it. So I braced myself for what Im about to do.

* * *

><p>Me: Oh S[cow goes moo]...Kaname you better not do what I think you're going to do! LMFAO<p>

CHOAS: I have a pretty good idea what he'll do... -smiles-

Me: Pervert...

CHAOS: Hey I know you creator...Your the one writting the story.

Me: Shut up...

Rido: So how's the story coming?

Me: Pretty good...

Rido: Can't wait to read it. -laughs-

Me: Im sure you'll like it.

Zero: Alice! Are writting that story again.

Me: -Gulp- N-no!

Zero: Lair! Im coming in there!

Me: S[your mom]! -gives the computer to CHAOS and runs away-

Zero: ALICE! :O

(To be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** FFFFFFFF-A! I can't wait to type chapters 5 and 6! But... Ugh! I wanted to shoot myself when I wrote chapter 5! (Yes I wrote the story down before I started typing this... :P) You'll see why when I post it later... Enjoy. :X

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Zero's POV:**

Shit, I am scerwed! What should I do, what should I do?

I tried to break free but that damn bastard was to strong. " K-kuran stop! I mean it! I'm warning you!" I hissed. Then he did something I know I'll never live down... **He fucking kissed**** me**...and guess what else? It was my first one to!

I felt his tongue across my lips; I refused to open them but, he then twisted my wrist which made me cry out in pain. With that, he was able to put his tongue in my mouth. I started to gag when I felt his tongue inside me. I'm not going to loses so easliy to him! So I'm just going to try to go along with it.

Our lips' moved roughly against each other. It didn't seem to bother him... Maybe he knows what I'm doing? I tried then to picture kissing a girl but that son of a bitch's scent kept bugging me.

" Ow!" That fucking asshole bit the bottom of my lip! He started to suck the bottom of my swollen lip. Shit, this was more like a game of domanice than an April Fools joke.

Next step...lets take it a little farther. I wrapped my arms around Kuran's neck but when I did that he pushed me against the tree again."_Fuck...this guy is to good._" I thought to myself. He knows... I think? Man, I not sure if he's being serouis or not? Its starting to scare me. I just have to bare with it alittle longer. I licked his lips and gave him a mind blowing kiss... But that was a bad move.I was gawed like food. Kuran stuck his tongue in my mouth rapidly. My stomcha almost flipped.

" Son of a bitch... Kuran- ," I was stop with a kiss then, I was able to break free again, " What the hell are you trying to get at?" I asked.

Kuran licked my lip's then smiled over them, " Im trying to make you mine Zero... Why can't you see that?"

I still don't buy it for a second. Before I could even say another word that bastard jabbed his tongue in my mouth. I don't know if I could take much more of this? My stomcha felt like it was turning inside out.

"Mmm..." , I groaned; Kuran licked the side of my jaw and started sucking my tongue. What the hell? Why the fuck did I just do that? I hope that was a groan of stomcha pain that I just did!

My heart started to race. I was afraid... Was that bastard serouis?I felt Kuran's hands move down to my waist. My body shivered. "_No... Don't show any sign's of weakness! He'll just keep going to make his plan successful!_" I scolded myself but my body betrayed me. I tried pushing him off. I need to breath, I need to breath! My mind was cloudy. I felt dizzy... I need to get out of this! I can't take it anymore!

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

Me: Ugh... Sorry everyone. This chapter is really short. (hides face in book)

Rido: What are you talking about? Its fine. (moves book down to see Alice's face)

Me: (Blush) N-no it's not! (looks away)

CHAOS: Your so negative creator... I find it cute.

Me: Shut up! (throws the book at him)

CHAOS: (Alice misses and he laughs) Your also cute when you're mad.

Rido: Hey... leave her alone.

CHAOS: I'll leave her alone when she tells me to. (evil smile)

Me: LEAVE...ME...ALONE... (glares)

CHAOS: Very well creator...

Rido: So whats gonna happen next?

Me: Lets just say it gets... exciting. (smiles)

Rido: Im looking forward to it.

Zero: (in another room) What the hell is this!

Me: Eep! (jumps)

CHAOS: I think Kiryu just found out what the story is about?

Zero: ALICE!

Me: F[lolz]! Cya! (runs away to hide)


End file.
